


Not!fic - Alec's Stepson, Raphael Santiago

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi, with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Some thoughts on how a newly-mortal Raphael would fit into Alec and Magnus' life going forward.





	Not!fic - Alec's Stepson, Raphael Santiago

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous but it made me laugh, so here. Enjoy.

I can’t stop thinking about how Raphael would fit into Alec and Magnus’ lives once they’re married and have kids. Hear me out:

· Firstly, Raphael visits Magnus more these days. It’s fine only seeing the man who’s like a father to you once every decade when you’ve both got eternity, but with his newfound mortality it seems polite to pop in more often

· One day when he comes over Alec explains that Magnus is out for the day, and he turns to leave, but Alec (somewhat reluctantly) says ‘No, stick around, the boys’ll be home soon and I’m sure they’d like to see you’

· He’s right of course, Rafe and Max are delighted that he’s there and immediately rope him into a game

· For a slightly grumpy ex-vampire, he’s surprisingly good with kids

· It’s later in the evening that Max comes out with the line, ‘If Bapa’s your dad too, does that make Dad your step-dad?’

· Alec looks kind of stunned, and because Raphael’s a little shit he takes full advantage of that and says ‘Yes of course’

· As soon as Magnus gets home, Max eagerly informs him of this development. Magnus is even more amused by it than Raphael was

· Later on when Raphael’s gone home, Alec mentions in passing something he said earlier, and Magnus grins and says ‘It’s so nice to see you bonding with your stepson, dear.’ (It earns him a smack, but is totally worth it.)

· Alec thinks that’s the end of it, which is a really stupid assumption when he considers it later

· The next time Magnus and Alec are in New York, they see Raphael again, and he greets them with ‘Magnus. Dad.’

· Alec sighs. ‘Really? Can this not be a thing, please? You met me when I was eleven. I’m decades younger than you. You dated my sister. You don’t even like me that much.’ Raphael just looks him coolly in the eye, and says ‘You told me you were twelve. Do all stepfathers lie to their children or is that just a ‘you’ thing?’

· The issue Alec’s in town for is vampire-related, so Raphael’s asked along by a well-meaning co-worker to lend his ‘unique perspective’. Alec starts to say ‘Oh, I’m sure that won’t be necessary-‘ but Raphael interrupts with a shit-eating grin and says he’d be _more _than happy to help

· This is how Alec ends up earning strange looks off of _very _official people all day, because every time Raphael meets someone new in the course of events, he shakes their hand and says ‘I’m Raphael Santiago. I’m Alexander’s stepson.’ 

· At some point, Alec finds himself shooting down an idea that Raphael comes up with. Quietly enough so that only Alec can hear, he mutters ‘Yeah, well, you’re not my real dad.’

· Magnus continues to find it hilarious

· But there’s a quieter sort of happiness there too, because he doesn’t miss how Raphael and Alec seem to get on better since this running joke became a thing

· (Though of course, they’d both deny it)


End file.
